1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a padlock, and more particularly to a padlock having a restoring mechanism to restore a lock device back to original or initial status, and to prevent the padlock from being easily and quickly unlocked by unauthorized persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical padlocks have been widely developed and used for a long time, and comprise a lock device disposed in a lock housing, and a latch biased to engage with a shackle and to lock the shackle to the lock housing. The latch may be disengaged from the shackle when the lock device is unlocked with a predetermined key.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,895,655 to Fraim discloses one of the typical padlocks and also comprises a latch biased to engage with a shackle and to lock the shackle to the lock housing, and also disengageable from the shackle when the lock device is unlocked with a predetermined key. Fraim discloses a most conventional padlock device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,578 to Masoncup et al. discloses another typical padlock comprising a latch biased to engage with a shackle and to lock the shackle to the lock housing, and further comprising an alarm that may be actuated in response to the momentary closing of a switch when one shackle leg moves outwardly upon severance or forcible opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,065 to Wyers discloses a further typical combination lock means comprising a resettable combination inner assembly allowing for the setting of any combination by its user for convenient locking or removal without the need for additional tools or keys. In addition, the lock device further includes a series of outer projections provided on its exterior for its locking and unlocking without the benefit of visual confirmation. However, the typical combination lock means do not have any restoring mechanism to restore the lock device back to the original or initial status, and to increase unlocking time for the lock device by unauthorized persons.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional padlocks.